The Lie that was Forgiven
by Kurosake
Summary: kiku is jealous of Feliciano and wants Ludwig to himself. But when Kiku and Ludwig start dateing is there something the German man is hideing from him, and could this issue save his life in the end? There is no hate in this story of pairings. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or the characters. I own the story creativity.

I also will be slow updating I'm sorry.

CH1 Start of jealousy

Kiku walked away from his seat near where the tall German man sat. Kiku went out the conference room. He never enjoyed meetings they were to loud to his liking. He walked down the hall, when he heard the door open. All the noise from inside seemed to follow loudly as some walked out. "Kiku? Why did you leave?" A tall blond asked the small Japanese man. "Hello Ludwig-San. It was too noisy in there for me so I came to get some air." Kiku explained. Their eyes met for a moment till Kiku looked down to his shoes. He felt like his face was burning. This feeling inside him was normal but he couldn't quite understand. He liked his German friend but never like this. The German man looked at the Asian not sure what to say. Out of no where the annoying Italian burst through the door. "Ludwig!" He screamed. Kiku looked up to face him. Ludwig turned to see him. "why did you both leave? Ivan was scaring me with talk of death and Francis was trying to rape me!" The brunette said at the top of his lungs as he clung to Ludwig. "Get off Feliciano!" Ludwig said irritated. The Italian half listened and let go of his arm. He stayed clung to his arm. "Ludwig lets go back before Alfred does something weird again." Feliciano said dragging him. Kiku knew that he started to hate the Italian but wasn't gonna show it. They are good friends and shouldn't let it get to him. He knew Feliciano was mentally a child. Feliciano opened the door and the room seemed louder than the first time. This meant the American tried to take charge again. Whenever this happened he sat quietly as Ludwig took charge and Feliciano said something stupid. Kiku hated these meetings. They were pointless and if he had to see the Italian and German hold hands he didn't want to be there. He could help but want Ludwig to himself but he would never say anything about it.


	2. author note

Sorry everyone I'm current having writers block with this story and cant update right. I don't know how to continue it right now. So don't hate me to much I am very extremely sorry to all that love it at the moment. :( ill try ti update asap. Please be patient


	3. Chapter 2 kiss?

Sorry that its been such a long time. I have an issue with stories sometimes. Ill try to be better next time so please for give me.

Now to continue this story

ch2) kiss?

A couple of days passed and kiku finally thought to have Ludwig come over. When Ludwig came over to japan he had brought Feliciano. Kiku smiled letting them into his home, but was appalled to see the brunette with him.

" I hope it wasn't to much trouble that Feliciano came too?" Ludwig asked hoping it was OK.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

the phone had ringed and the German man answered it. It was Kiku.

"Hello?" Ludwig said. "hey I have a favor. Do you mind coming over tomorrow?" the Japanese man asked.

"Ludwig! Where are you going?! Can I come please?!" the Italian asked egerily. There was tension in his gut, he didn't want to be with him alone.

"come on." Ludwig said uneasily.

~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"here is some tea" kiku gave them both a cup with different kanji on them, *Ai and *Nikumu. Feliciano picked up his cup and drank it. He quickly noticed the kanji and traced it with his figures.

"wow so many silly lines!" he laughed. Kiku smiled and sat down.

"so why did you want to see us to day?" Ludwig asked. _No I wanted you here not the dumb ass half asleep._

"oh well you see, no one really visits me much,and I figured...you guys could." Kiku hesitantly said. there was an awkward pause. All that any one could see was nervous tension between the two men. Kiku loved him but was scared of telling him.

Later when Feliciano fell asleep. Ludwig spoke quietly. "hey kiku?" "yes Ludwig-san"kiku looked up shy with a small blush. Ludwig looked at the table his now cold tea sat on. Kiku looked at the Aryan man before him. _Now! Do it!_ Kiku leaned over the table and kissed the lips hes been waiting to taste. A feeling tickled them both that made them both blush bright pink. Ludwig eyes were wide and kiku sat down quickly. "hmm" Feliciano spoke softly in his sleep that broke between the awkwardness for a moment. They knew this day was gonna be weird.

Author note: * AI is Japanese for love  
*Nikumu is hate

Cant imagine who got those cups? Lol hope you liked.


	4. chapter 3 The Start Of My Heart

Haha sorry for the delay I had so much going on and my friend had me help with his fanfiction. And I have been having a bit of writers block, but the holiday weekend is here so is the next chapter. Chapter three The Start of My Heart

"I'm sorry Ludwig-san that was much unexpected of me." Kiku said quickly with his flesh a rosy tint. The Aryan man was very flustered close to scarlet. Blue eyes met kiku's black, "d-don't worry kiku, I should get Feliciano home." he takes a final sip of tea from his cup that was. He quickly stands and pushes the Italian. "Feliciano wake up!" Feliciano quickly rose to his feet. "Sorry I must have dosed off." The brunette laughed. The Aryan stood there waiting for the brunette. "Why are we leavening Ludwig?" Feliciano asked. Kiku felt just as odd has his German friend. His friend so left and Kiku started to clean up the mess that the three of them had made.

A couple hours had passed and Kiku wondered if telling Ludwig he loved him through a kiss was too much of a stretch. Most people just tell each other but Kiku really wanted it to be quite different. The Asian let out a sigh and sat on his bed. All of a sudden the phone rang. Kiku quickly walked over to the kitchen. The caller ID said it was Ludwig. His heart quickened. Should I answer it? He thought. If I don't then I would have been rude. He tries to calm himself. He hesitantly picks up the phone. "Hello?" he says in a close to calm voice. "I wanted to talk," the low voice on the other line said. The German man seemed unusually calm and collected. This made Kiku worry a bit about what is about to happen. "Ok I'm here Ludwig-san. What do you need?" Kiku asked. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know. But he promised himself he would always be there for his friends no matter what. There was a pause before Ludwig answered. "I understood what that …kiss was for and I'm sorry I freaked out about it. I wasn't quite sure how to react. But now I do" ohh crap he was afraid of this, and he doesn't want his heart broken. His heart starts to quicken and he squeezes his eyes shut.

Than the man spoke. "I think I feel the same. I like you too Kiku." Kiku smiled and almost cheered but stayed quiet. "That's great news." Were all Kiku could say. Ludwig spoke again. "I'll see you for more training tomorrow." Kiku smiled. "Hai!* "Kiku responded.

That's it :

*in Japanese Hai = yes


	5. Chapter 4 a bit closer?

Kiku awoke the next morning. His heart and mind still remembering Ludwig. Even his dream was the two of them happily together. He checked the clock it said it was nine thirty in the morning. SHIT! He thought. He has to be at Ludwig's in a half hour! The Japanese man stood quickly he grabbed his cell and sent a quick text to Ludwig. 'I'm sorry I'll be late' it read. When he got a response back it seems a bit harsh aggravation. But he seemed alright. Kiku continued to the bathroom. He should shower before going over to Ludwig's. He walked into the bathroom and started to strip off his clothes. He took a moment to stare at himself in the mirror. His scars were on his lower abdomen. The memories of war time always saddened him. He had many scars from even before world war two. From when he was in the revolutions of his country. But he wiped off the sadness. His life is better now. He's in a relationship with a nice person. Well he hopes this will be good.  
After his shower he quickly through on some clothes that he could train in. Then he quickly left the house. He rode his bike to his Aryan friend's house. He had this smile on his face. Today was going to be great. A day with friends makes anyone happy. It was only a twenty minute ride when he entered the subdivision. He looked for the house that hung a German flag from the porch. He had knocked on the door then took his shoes off and entered the house. The music blared from the basement which meant Gilbert was home. He carried his shoes with him as he entered the kitchen. "Oh so you have arrived?! Ludwig has gone to grab Feliciano. "The boy called walking up the stairs. Kiku just nodded. "He figured you'd be late so he would find the Italian and drag him over." He spoke in a slightly heavier accent. "Thank you for informing me, I shall wait out back." Kiku tells Gilbert. It's not that he did not like the white-haired man but the music was loud and he can't understand the rock singer's words. Gilbert heads to the fridge as Kiku heads to the back door. He opened the door, slipped his shoes on and headed for the track field.  
After waiting on a bench for an hour he heard the two friends arguing. The lazy Feliciano all clung to the irritated Ludwig. Feliciano was complaining about it being early. Kiku let out a small laugh. They slowly came up to him. "Good we are all here" Ludwig started. "Today we shall start with some weight training." Ludwig continued to explain but Kiku headed for the weights. They had school in the morning of the next day so Kiku wasn't going to over work himself. Ludwig had finally motivated the short Italian into training. Then he came in kiku's general direction. Kiku's heart picked up speed. When he stood above kiku, he stopped what he was doing and looked up. "Hello Ludwig-san!" Kiku spat out quickly and clearly nervous. Even though they both admitted their feelings, Kiku felt a sting of sadness. But he wasn't sad at all. Pro haps it was Ludwig. Feliciano wasn't close by use to show much emotion. Kiku wondered what's eating him. He sat down next to the Japanese man with a smile. "What's up Ludwig-san?" Kiku asked him. He leans slightly back. "I came to see how the weight training is going." He said.  
A couple hours passed. The training was well. The loud Feliciano like always was talking nonstop to a cat? He was talking about pasta. He reminds Kiku of a child. It was about four o'clock when we quit. Feliciano went to over to us. "Can we eat now?" He smiled innocently. Kiku sighed. "It's late anyways let me take my leave." Kiku rose to his feet. Feliciano glomped the Japanese man. Kiku smiles. "Bye~" Feliciano smiles.  
The German man looked concerned. Kiku slowly hugged back and turned to leave.  
When he made it out of the house entering the front yard he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Ludwig. "Yes Ludwig-san?" Kiku started. Ludwig hugged him then placing a kiss on his forehead. Kiku blushed a shade of pink. Kiku nervously waved. "Sayonara then." Kiku smiled still cheeks filled pink. Ludwig only waved a shade of red as well. How interesting this has been going. Kiku thinks.


End file.
